Return of  the Cullen's
by VampireAddictionBabe
Summary: The Cullen's return to Mystic falls, a love affair begins with Stefan and Bella..which Causes pain,heartache,hatred to both of their families as it breaks the truce which has been set...what will happen next?
1. Return of the Cullen's

**Return of the Cullen's  
And The Ultimate Love Affair**

**Summary:  
**The Cullens return to Mystic falls, a place once they had used to live for a long time. This automatically causes tensions between the town's people and the Salvatore brothers. Stefan has a love affair with Bella Cullen, only to find out Katherine has been watching his every move and then she decides to tell Damon, who then tells Elena. Elena is heartbroken and confides in Damon, but is surprised at Katherine as she actually helped her out.

**Chapter one: Return of The Cullen's  
Elena's POV**

This week had been so perfect in many ways. I had spent an awful amount of time with Stefan and there were no problems in the community that had needed to be dealt with, which was pretty odd in itself. But it soon changed when Damon flew through the door.  
"What's up Damon?" I asked curiously. He sighed and looked at Stefan and then back at me.  
"Well many years ago, there was another vampire coven living among us, they were called the Cullens. They really didn't like the fact there was another Vampire coven already living in Mystic falls, they thought that me and Stefan would expose them to the community, as they saw us as competition. Well anyway I was hunting earlier and I had seen a black car approach this abandon house in the woods, assuming it was where they lived back in the previous years, they got out and it was them "he spoke in a calm tone. There was a minute silence and then Stefan spoke "I just hope they try to live here peacefully and not try to expose us. We will have to make a treaty of some sort". I sighed, just what I needed, another vampire coven moving in, causing more complications than I already had.  
"Well I best be off now, I have got to catch some sleep before school starts tomorrow" I smiled and kissed Stefan. Damon rolled his eyes and then spoke "Where's my kiss then" he laughed. Stefan Nudged him and he rolled his eyes again. "I was only being polite" he replied. I laughed and then replied back to him "Oh Damon, good night".

The morning soon came round, I got up dressed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and collected my school stuff and headed downstairs. Jena was in the kitchen having a coffee with Alaric. "Morning Elena, want a coffee" she asked smiling. "No thank you, I have got to head off for school today to meet Stefan" I replied. Alaric stood up "Want a lift to school Elena" he asked. I smiled "Alaric that would be nice, thank you ". Once we got to school I noticed a unfamiliar car parked in one of the visitors car parking space, the car was black and looked very expensive. Suddenly the doors of that car flew open, a woman and a man got out, they certainly did fit the vampire description, very pale skin and eyes were a different colour. "Who are they" I asked Alaric. He smiled. "They are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen; they are here to enrole their children". There was a silence for a moment and then I spoke again "Children, how many have they got?". Alaric was thinking and then he replied " He has got, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice, and Edward is engaged to Bella Swan, who is also enrolling at this school today, well you best get to your lessons you are going to be late".

I eventually managed to get into my biology class and Stefan was already sitting down and smiled at me, I walked over and sat next to him. That's when he walked through the door, tall and hansom got brownish hazel coloured hair, pale white skin, and lovely hazel brown eyes, one of the Cullen clan for most definite. Stefan whispered in my ear "That is Edward Cullen, and that girl who is tagging along behind him is Bella Swan, and they both are engaged". I looked at the girl, she had brown curly hair, brown eyes and dressed oddly, however she must be a human as her skin was not as white as Edward's. I whispered back "She still a human?". He nodded. She was just like me, a girl who is in love with a mythical creature that actually did exist, she knew what it was like living in a world that was unknown and full of fear, and she was just like me. They eventually took a seat right in front of us; occasionally they glance back at us and then back at the teacher. The lesson went quick and the bell rang, finally it was the end.

Me and Stefan were heading towards the canteen when Edward came towards us and stopped. "Well, look who it is again, Stefan Salvatore and his wow, new girlfriend and she does look exactly like Katherine" he said in casual manner.  
"Hello, Edward Cullen, we meet again. You're not jealous of my girlfriend are you, like you was with Katherine?" he smirked. That's when Bella spoke "Hello Stefan Salvatore, in fact why would he be jealous of you, she isn't even really pretty to be honest, I much prefer Katherine". I could feel the anger rush through me, I so wanted to slap that utter moron for insulting me, who was she to judge, she was just a wanabe vampire.  
"Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Elena Gilbert and I am not a wanabe vampire like you Bella, I actually still want to be human and it would be such a waste to lose your human life like that" I replied trying to keep my anger inside of myself. That's when Dr. Carlisle interrupted. "Now, now, children do calm down. Stefan Salvatore it is a pleasure in seeing you again, I do not want any disputes, we came back just for a peaceful life, I hope you understand that" he smiled. He had blonde, slightly wavy hair and lovely hazel eyes.  
"Carlisle, I do honestly understand, I don't want the past to haunt us again. Let's make a truce. If you do anything to upset the Salvatore's or anyone in this town again, then we got a right to hunt you down. If however we upset you then you have a right to hunt us down. And finally you lot must stay away from the Salvatore's boarding house and Elena Gilberts friends and families houses as well, is that alright for you?" he asked. Carlisle walked up to Edward and shook his hand. " I accept, now we must be off, say hi to your brother Damon for us please" he smiled and walked away followed by Edward and Bella.  
"Don't worry Elena, I will make sure nothing happens" Stefan smiled and leant down to kiss me.


	2. The Love Affair Gets Revealed

**Chapter Two: The Love Affair Gets Revealed**

I was at home listening to some music when the door went. I ran downstairs and opened it, Bonnie was standing there smiling. "Hey Elena, I thought we could make mends, I really do mean it, I have been kind of childish lately, forgive me" she said. I smiled and hugged her.  
"Yeah course, come on in, I have got some information to tell you" I replied.  
We sat down on my bed and started talking. "Oh really, another coven of vampires, great" said Bonnie sarcastically. I laughed. "Yeah I'm afraid so, if you think Caroline is bad, wait until you met Bella and she is still human, but she is engaged to a stupid vampire named Edward" I replied. I really liked the bonding time me and Bonnie was having, until we was interrupted by Damon. "Damon what are you doing here, go away" I snapped. Bonnie got up and was about to head for the door when Damon stopped her.  
"What do you want Damon?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. "God can't I just chill out with a few friends, god what is this world coming to" he laughed.  
"Be serious Damon, you're not here to be with friends, you actually want something" I asked. He rolled his eyes and again and this time spoke.  
"I want you two, to keep your eyes on the Cullen gang, if you hear them say something about us 'Salvatore brothers' please do inform me, I know they haven't come back to make friends, they came back for a certain reason, which I want to find out".  
"Fine, please go now" Bonnie snapped. "Wow, don't I feel loved" he laughed and then disappeared. I looked at Bonnie and she was certainly in no mood for more bonding tonight.  
"I best be off Elena, was nice catching up" she said and off she went.

I was on my way to school when I saw Katherine, she was leaning against a tree. More complications and issues that I couldn't be arsed to deal with right now. I started to walk towards school, when she approached me. "Hello Elena, how are you, we meet again" she said. "What do you want Katherine" I asked. She smiled and laughed. "I can tell your scared babe, but don't be, I want to tell you something that you need to know about your precious Stefan" she spoke coldly when said his name. Was I ready to hear what she was about to say, the answer to that was no, it certainly did shock me. "You know that the Cullens have just come back out of the blue, well they are here because of Stefan, and they want him dead, especially Edward Cullen and his brothers. Basically your precious boyfriend is actually having a long term love affair with Edwards fiancé Bella swan. They left because of him and now they are back because Edward has found out. Yes, Elena he is still seeing her now, I just wanted to tell you, because you only think me as evil because you never heard my side of the story and just heard Stefan's , well best be off" and she disappeared. I felt my heart skip a lot of beats, I felt all dizzy and I was about to fall when a pair of arms caught me, no surprise here, it was Damon.  
"Umm, jeeze thanks" I stuttered. He rolled his eyes again and smiled.  
"I heard that whole conversation between you and Katherine Elena, and I want to tell you it's not true, but actually it is. I didn't want to tell you about it because I was scared how you would react and Katherine wanted to tell you in person about it, just to get the joys of hurting people close to Stefan" he said softly and irritated. I sighed, I should of known something was going to destroy the one thing I loved , the relationship that I adored, and now it has come to the end of a fairy tale, and no happy endings unfortunately.  
"I guess I have never been good enough for him Damon" I sighed and I felt tears begin to pour down my face. He then cradled me back home, I was not in the mood to be going to school and facing my friends and teachers. This made me realised, did Damon actually have a caring side because he was certainly helping me out a lot lately.  
Once home he put me on my bed and sat down next to me. "Elena, I must say Stefan is rather stupid for chucking something gorgeous and sentimental away just like that" he said. I looked at him, and he smiled. Was this the Damon I knew, or was it a completely new Damon. "Thanks, didn't know you had a caring side Damon" I laughed.  
"On occasions I can be, just can't believe he would do such a thing, and now this will bring war between us covens, risking exposure to the community" he sighed. My phone began to ring, and it was Stefan who was calling, I didn't want to answer it so I clicked the reject button and chucked my mobile phone onto the bed.  
"I just want to forget the pain, and heartache Damon, I want to forget about him" I began to cry.


End file.
